Slop and Shop
Slop and Shop is an HTFF Episode where Slop goes shopping. Roles Starring * Slop * Petunia Featuring * Pop and Cub * Boz * Tarry * Figgy Appearing * Elliott Plot At the store, Petunia works as a greet and welcomes Figgy as he enters. Once Piggy walks past , Petunia spots Slop and sighs before begrudgingly welcoming him in. Slop quickly grabs a walking cart and heads off. Petunia tries to keep doing her job, but pictures the entire store in ruins with slop in the middle and freaks out. Slop walks up to a large stack of cans and pulls one from the bottom. Petunia freaks and rushes over, telling Slop to put it back, he does so and heads off. Petunia sighs, but then notices the can has been placed back slightly off center. She pushes it back in place and walks after Slop. Once Petunia is gone, the entire stack falls over, crushing Pop and sending his cart (And Cub in it) forward. Next, Slop is seen holding a bottle of syrup. He opens it up in the middle of the store and starts to squeeze it into his snout. Petunia pops up and yells at him for it and in shock, Slop spits out the syrup, which flies over into the next aisle, specifically onto Tarry. Slop is then seen chocking out fruit, touching everything he looks at. He sniffs some fruit and looks disgusted before heading off. Petunia arrives in looks in horror at the fruit which is now covered in dirt and slime. She freaks out and quickly pulls out a spray bottle. She quickly cleans the fruit off and rushes to catch up with Slop. Figgy shows up and happily grabs a fig and bits right into it, however the cleaner burns his mouth. Slop is then shown at the deli section and is asking Boz for different meats. Boz grabs eat meat until he's holding a large tower. He struggles for a but and the meat tower nearly falls. Boz luckily mages to drop the meat into the cart and Slop heads off, but not without leaving a trail of meat juice. Petunia quickly show sup then and cleans the mess with a mop before heading after Slop. Boz then ends up slipping on the wet floor and smashes into the deli slicer. Finally, Slop arrives is scene at the checkout, putting all his meat in bags as cashier Elliott is fast asleep. Slop notices a single hot dog on the check out lien and decides to just eat it, but the moment he puts his snout down, the sleeping Elliot turn the belt on. Petunia arrives just in time to watch Slop get pulled into the belt and killed. Slop's blood then splashes on her and she freaks out, but is quickly ran over by Pop's run away cart, which then smashes into wall, killing Cub. The episode ends with a still sticky Tarry opening his grocery bags at him to find the face of Boz among his meat. End Tag "Shop till you Drop" Deaths # Pop is crushed by a stack of cans. # Boz's face is sliced by a deli slicer. # Slop is pulled into a check out line' conveyor belt. # Petunia is ran over by a shopping cart. # Cub smashes into the wall. Injuries # Figgy's mouth is burned by cleaning supplies. Category:Fan Episodes